


Egoista, wino i pół kroku wstecz

by noemiharpia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Regulus Black Feels, Soulmates, Time Travel, Young Regulus Black
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: R.A.B czyli Regulus Arkturus Black. Młodszy brat Syriusza. Śmierciożerca.Harry czuł się dziwnie nieswojo myśląc o nim w ten sposób. Przecież ukradł horkruksa z zamiarem zniszczenia, a ponadto wiadomość była wyraźną wskazówką, że młodszy Black chciał śmierci Voldemorta. Nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się co do tego doprowadziło. Wciąż miał w pamięci to z jaką goryczą i smutkiem mówił o nim Syriusz: "mojego brata kretyna, który był na tyle głupi, żeby im wierzyć". *Regulus - najjaśniejsza gwiazda konstelacji LwaArkturus - Jedna z większych gwiazd w gwiazdozbiorze Wołarza, Niedźwiednik, uważana w starożytności za gwiazdę sprowadzającą burze
Relationships: Regulus Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 35
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Szczerzę się radośnie do wszystkich którzy już znają moje wcześniejsze fanfiction i nieco nieśmiało macham do nowych czytelników.
> 
> Czytam opowiadania z HP od kilku lat, ale nigdy nie czułam się wystarczająco pewnie żeby samej spróbować napisać coś z tego jakby nie patrzeć dosyć wymagającego fandomu.
> 
> Jednak od dłuższego czasu nie mogłam pozbyć się tego pomysłu z głowy.
> 
> Zawsze wydawało mi się, że Regulus to jedna z najbardziej niedocenionych postaci oraz mam malutką słabość do mało popularnych paringów.
> 
> Oto efekty ;)
> 
> Nie przedłużając kilka słów odnośnie samego opowiadania:
> 
> Będzie to short story od 5 do 10 rozdziałów
> 
> Czas akcji - początkowo 1997 rok, a później cofamy się do 1979 roku
> 
> ship - Harry Potter/Regulus Black
> 
> Opowiadanie homoerotyczne. M/M. Slash. Yaoi.
> 
> Jeśli nie lubisz tego typu rozrywek, bezzwłocznie wycofaj się z powrotem do bezpiecznej strefy.
> 
> Niestety nie potrafię poprawnie rzucić Obliviate
> 
> Pamiętaj! Raz zobaczone nie da się odzobaczyć. Nie pomoże nawet szorowanie gałek ocznych ani zalewanie tz. robaka naszym 40% dobrem narodowym ;)

*******

Przebywanie w rodzinnej rezydencji Syriusza jeszcze do niedawna przyprawiało Harry'ego o mdłości. Po jego śmierci ledwie udało mu się zmusić by wejść do środka. Wszystko przypominało mu o tym, że chrzestny zginął z jego winy. Gdyby tylko nie był tak głupi, naiwny i narwany jak szczeniak wypuszczony z kojca...

— Harry przestań wciąż wzdychać — syknęła Hermiona ze swojego miejsca na małej sofie. Prawdę powiedziawszy mebel wyglądał na diabelnie niepraktyczny i zapewne był też równie niewygodny — Wiem, że czujesz się tutaj niekomfortowo, ale chwilowo nie mamy innych opcji — Podkuliła nogi, okrywając się szczelniej kocem.

Ron zasnął już prawie godzinę wcześniej na transmutowanym z szalika materacu. Jednak ich dwójka wciąż dyskutowała o tym czego dowiedzieli się od Stworka. Chociaż chyba nie zostało już nic do dodania i od jakiegoś kwadransa każde z nich pogrążone było we własnych myślach.

— Nie jest tak źle jak kiedyś — przyznał, bawiąc się łańcuszkiem od fałszywego medalionu Salazara. Wiadomość od Regulusa znajdowała się w jego lewej kieszeni. Gdyby ktoś go zapytał nie potrafiłby nawet racjonalnie wytłumaczyć dlaczego ją zabrał. Kierował nim jakiś dziwny impuls... dotykając medalionu czuł jak włoski na rękach unoszą się, jakby naelektryzowane. Nie rozumiał tego. Gdyby to był prawdziwy horkruks mógłby wyjaśnić to obecnością kawałka duszy Voldemorta albo tym, że przedmiot był naładowany czarną magią niczym mini atomówka.

— Nie żebym nagle zaczął kochać to mauzoleum, ale... — urwał wypowiedź nie będąc pewnym, jak wyjaśnić coś czego sam nie rozumiał.

Minął już ponad rok od śmierci Syriusza, a oni musieli uciec przed śmierciożercami. To była ich jedyna porządna kryjówka na daną chwilę. Dom nadal wydawał mu się ponury i wyjątkowo zimny, nawet pomimo rozpalenia kominka. Sieć fiuu została odłączona, a dla dodatkowej ochrony przy każdym kominku rzucili kilka czarów ochronnych oraz zamontowali pułapki, które w razie pojawienia się intruza natychmiast traktowały go silną dawką eliksiru nasennego.

— Chyba wiem co się zmieniło — powiedziała Hermiona, a kiedy Harry skupił na niej wzrok uśmiechnęła się blado — Wcześniej to miejsce przypominało ci o wszystkim co złe... ideologi czystej krwi, śmierci Syriusza. Teraz wreszcie kojarzy ci się z czymś pozytywnym

— Hmm — mruknął ni to potwierdzając, ni zaprzeczając słowom przyjaciółki — Z jednym nawróconym śmierciożercą — dodał z krzywym uśmiechem. Kiedyś nie podejrzewałby się o taki cynizm — Szkoda, że martwym — dodał po cichu

Przy okazji pobytu na Grimmauld Place 12, udało im się dowiedzieć kto podmienił medalion Salazara Slytherina na fałszywkę. O ile Ron i Hermiona dosyć szybko przestali to analizować i skupili się bardziej na odnalezieniu prawdziwego horkruksa, tak Potter co chwilę wracał myślami do autora liściku.

_R.A.B czyli Regulus Arkturus Black. Młodszy brat Syriusza. Śmierciożerca._

Harry czuł się dziwnie nieswojo myśląc o nim w ten sposób. Przecież ukradł horkruksa z zamiarem zniszczenia, a ponadto wiadomość była wyraźną wskazówką, że młodszy Black chciał śmierci Voldemorta. Nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się co do tego doprowadziło. Wciąż miał w pamięci to z jaką goryczą i smutkiem mówił o nim Syriusz: _"mojego brata kretyna, który był na tyle głupi, żeby im wierzyć". *_

Regulus był młodszym, idealnym synem. Dokładnie takim jakim Walburga chciała by był. Czystokrwisty, bogaty panicz... Chłodny, opanowany i perfekcyjny. Zawsze schludny z nienaganną postawą, nową szatą i ślizgońskim krawatem pod szyją.

Kiedy chrzestny mu o nim wspomniał wyobraził go sobie jako czarnowłosą wersję Draco Malfoya. Nic więc dziwnego, że niezbyt go polubił. Teraz nie wiedział już co o nim myśleć. Właściwie jego opinia o szkolnym rywalu też nieco się zmieniła. Wspomnienia z Wieży Astronomicznej wciąż prześladowały go w koszmarach. W tamtej chwili Malfoy nie był zimnym, aroganckim skurwielem, którego poznał dosyć dobrze podczas sześciu lat nieustannych sporów i kłótni.

Mierząc do Dumbledore'a wyglądał jak przerażony i zdesperowany chłopiec. Nagle wydał się Harry'emu o wiele młodszy niż on sam. Dzieciak od którego zależał los całej jego rodziny... A co jeśli Regulus też grał przez większość swojego życia? Tak jak Malfoy był w Slytherinie, a dla osób z tego domu pokazanie własnych uczuć czy słabości było nie do pomyślenia. To jednak nie znaczyło, że ich nie mieli... w końcu to nie roboty obleczone w ludzką skórę.

Co jeśli Black nie miał wyboru? Wszystko dookoła popychało go w stronę Voldemorta: rodzina, znajomi, zdolności. Harry nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że Regulus był biegły w posługiwaniu się czarną magią. Stworek wyrażał się o młodym paniczu wręcz z nabożną czcią. _Mądry. Bardzo mądry. Pani i Pan zawsze byli z niego dumni._

Jeżeli słowa skrzata nie były przesadzone, to może naprawdę był wystarczająco bystry by zorientować się, że podążanie za Czarnym Panem nie było dla niego dobre. Mógł odejść. Spakować się, zwinąć wystarczającą ilość galeonów ze skarbca i zaszyć się gdzieś na drugim końcu świata. A jednak zrobił coś odwrotnego. Zbuntował się przeciwko Voldemortowi i mimo, że nie zrobił tego wprost to Harry i tak czuł jakieś niezidentyfikowane ciepło na myśl o tym ile udało się osiągnąć Regulusowi.

Zastanawiał się co mogło mu dać motywację? Fakt, zależało mu na Stworku i był zły o to w jaki sposób Tom naraził jego skrzata na niebezpieczeństwo. (Hermiona była poruszona jego postawą). Potter z doświadczenia wiedział, że musiało być coś jeszcze. Sam stawał do walki wystarczającą ilość razy, by wiedzieć, że to nie jest takie łatwe jak komuś może się wydawać. On nie poddawał się dla przyjaciół. Rona i Hermiony. Wcześniej pomagała mu jeszcze myśl o Syriuszu.

Cholera. Syriusz.

Harry mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak poczuł się młodszy Black, gdy jego wymarzony przywódca okazał się jedynie zaślepionym żądzą nieśmiertelności mordercą. Wszystko w co wierzyli jego przyjaciele i rodzina okazało się przystrojonym ładnymi słowami i podniosłymi hasłami kłamstwem. Oni wszyscy dali się nabrać... a potem zapewne dotarło do niego, że nie wszyscy. Był jeszcze jego wydziedziczony, durny, gryfiński brat.

Regulus zrobił to dla Syriusza, a ten nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział. Harry poczuł irracjonalny przypływ gniewu. Sam nie wiedział do końca na kogo lub na co był tak wściekły. Na los, Voldemorta, Dumbledore'a czy na któregoś Blacka?

Gdyby każdy z nich był odrobinę mniej uparty, przewrotny i dumny... wszystko potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej.

Oczywiście to tylko jego durne hipotezy i domysły, ale nie mógł pozbyć się przeczucia, że tym razem trafił w sedno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Błędy sprawdzę jutro. Słowo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raczej nie zmieszczę się w planowanej ilości rozdziałów.

***

Harry, nie wiedział jakim sposobem, znalazł się ponownie w miejscu gdzie Voldemort ukrył swojego horkruksa. Nie było z nim Dumbledora, a wszystko w okół wydawało się jakby wyblaknięte. Sam Harry też czuł się dziwnie... lekki? Wciągnął ręce przed siebie i powoli poruszył palcami, ze zdziwieniem odkrywając, że były odrobinę prześwitujące.

Co tu się do diabła działo?

Po kwadransie nerwowego przemierzania jaskini w tą i z powrotem, odkrył jeszcze dwie równie niepokojące sprawy. Nie słychać było jego kroków, a wszystko przez to, że unosił się milimetry ponad podłogę. Najgorsze było jednak to, że nie mógł czarować. Nie zdołał nawet niczego dotknąć czy podnieść. Jego dłonie przenikały przez skały niczym widmo albo hologram.

Czy to oznaczało, że w jakiś dziwaczny sposób stał się duchem? A to z kolei znaczyłoby, że był martwy... Czyżby jacyś śmierciożercy dostali się jednak na Grimmauld place? Cholera co z Hermioną i Ronem?!

Voldemort wygrał? Ukatrupił go i teraz świętuje mordując wszystkich, którzy ośmielili mu się sprzeciwić?

Bardzo znajome pop! wyrwało go z odrętwienia, jakie spowodowała myśl o własnej śmierci i tym co znaczyłaby ona dla jasnej strony. Schował się w najbliższej wnęce i stamtąd obserwował otoczenie.

Chwilę później do wnętrza jaskini wszedł mężczyzna, czy może raczej chłopak, wniskując po jego szczupłej, wyprostowanej sylwetce. Potter przez kilka zatrważających sekund był pewien, że to widmo Toma, takie samo jakie pojawiło się lata temu w Komnacie Tajemnic. Wystarczyło jednak, by przybysz podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się jakby spłoszonym wzrokiem dookoła, by Potter go rozpoznał. Regulus Arkturus Black.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Syriusz i Regulus mogli za sobą nie przepadać oraz latami kłócić się zaciekle niczym dwa wściekłe psy. Jednak nie było szans, żeby zdołali wyprzeć się łączącego ich pokrewieństwa. Może młodszy Black nie był tak wysoki jak Łapa, ale coś w całej jego sylwetce, postawie i sposobie poruszania było tak boleśnie znajomego, że Potter musiał siłą powstrzymywać się od wydania jakiegokolwiek dźwięku.

Tymczasem zza Regulusa wyszedł Stworek. Skrzat, z bardzo nieszczęśliwą miną, spoglądał na swojego pana, to znów na tunel prowadzący wgłąb, prosto do podziemnego jeziora. Harry nigdy nie przypuszczał, że poczuje do tego stworzenia taki przypływ sympatii.

— Stworku, prowadź — rozkazał Black stanowczym tonem. Wyprostował się jak struna, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się na różdżce.

— Panie Regulusie, Stworek jeszcze raz prosi pana, aby zaniechał swoich planów.

— Nie mogę tego zrobić — odparł Black bardzo smutnym głosem. Nagle brzmiał jak zmęczony życiem starzec. Harry mgliście zastanawiał się czy chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej nie wyjdzie już z tej jaskini?

— Pan jest mądry, ale Czarny Pan bardzo potężny. Tak, jak i jego ochronne czary.

— Wiem, Stworku — westchnął Regulus — Jeśli coś mi się stanie, masz zabrać medalion i zniszczyć go za wszelką cenę — Rozkazał na powrót przyjmując pozę pewnego siebie arystokraty. Niestety, nawet Harry potrafił dostrzec pod tą maską wystraszonego, ale i bardzo zdeterminowanego chłopaka. — Rozumiesz?!

— Tak, panie — odparł skrzat, kuląc się odruchowo. Przez kilka sekund Regulus przypatrywał mu się z niezdecydowaniem.

— Nie jestem jak moja matka. Nie przekląłbym cię. — Zapewnił Black, ale Stworek wyraźnie mu nie dowierzał — W porządku. Prowadź — dodał po chwili dziwnie zrezygnowanym tonem — Chcę żebyś wiedział, że jesteś najlepszym skrzatem jakiego miała nasza rodzina. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

— Panicz Syriusz mawiał, że najgorszym.

— Cóż... najwyraźniej nie zawsze mój gryfoński brat miał rację.

***

Harry obudził się z rwanym oddechem i mocno bijącym sercem. Nie pamiętał, aby zasypiał i gdzie do cholery właściwie był?

Wymacał w kieszeni różdżkę z nadzieją, że może tym razem będzie mógł wspomóc się magią. Rzucił słabe Lumus i cicho czknął ze zdziwienia. Huh. Wyglądało na to, że znajdował się na Grimmauld Place. A dokładniej w salonie na pierwszym piętrze, obok kanapy na której położył się wieczorem. Kawałek dalej pochrapywał Ron, a na mniejszej sofie spała Hermiona. Czyli jaskinia, Regulus i Stworek to był tylko bardzo realistyczny sen? Wszystko było takie prawdziwe.

Przeszedł na palcach obok posłania Weasleya, starając się jednocześnie uważać, by o nic nie zahaczyć i nie świecić śpiącym przyjaciołom prosto w oczy. Każda złapana minuta odpoczynku była cenna. Udał się w stronę kuchni, po drodze zerkając na wiszący w korytarzu antyczny zegar. Jeśli pokazywał poprawną godzinę dochodziła dopiero piąta rano. Przez chwilę wahał się czy nie zawrócić z powrotem i spróbować zdrzemnąć się jeszcze godzinkę czy dwie. Znał jednak siebie na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że jedynie kręciłby się w tą i z powrotem. Myślami wciąż wracając do swojego snu.

Dotarł do kuchni, walcząc jednocześnie z przycinającym się zamkiem bluzy. Był tak skupiony na wyklinaniu złośliwej części garderoby, że nie zorientował się w porę, że obserwowała go para zaciekawionych oczu.

— Czy panicz Potter życzy sobie śniadanie? — zapytał Stworek zaskakująco neutralnym tonem

— Jezusie, kur... — urwał w połowie słowa — i Merlinie! — sapnął po chwili. Jak na czarodzieja, wychowanego wśród mugoli przystało, w jednym zdaniu umieścił: Syna Bożego, najstarszy zawód świata i najbardziej znanego maga... Ponadto tak się wystraszył, że w sekundzie dobył różdżki i teraz mierzył nią w stronę kulącego się skrzata.

Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, jednocześnie przymykając oczy, a następnie opuścił rękę. Nerwowo przeczesał włosy i z głośnym westchnięciem przysiadł na jednym z kuchennych krzeseł.

— Panicz powinien jeść w jadalni — oznajmił Stworek. Nagle nie wiadomo skąd Potter nabrał pewności, że to nie pierwszy raz, gdy skrzat wypowiedział to zdanie.

— Wolę tutaj — odparł — Stworku — poczekał aż skrzat zwróci na niego pełną uwagę — Mogę cię nie lubić, ale nie jestem okrutny. Nie przekląłbym cię. — zapewnił, świadomie przytaczając jedne z ostatnich słów, jakie wypowiedział Regulus w jego śnie.

— Pan Syriusz uważał, że Stworek zasłużył

— Cóż... Azbakan go zmienił... i najwyraźniej nie zawsze miał rację — każde kolejne słowo wypowiadał powoli, uważnie obserwując reakcję skrzata.

— Panicz Potter, mówi jak Panicz Regulus! Stworek nie rozumie! Panicz Potter, nie znał młodszego Panicza Blacka! — rozhisteryzowany skrzat miotał się po całej kuchni, robiąc przy tym okropny hałas.

— Uspokój się! — powiedział stanowczo — To prawda, nie znałem Regulusa Blacka. Zginął zanim się urodziłem — przyznał — Jednak dzisiejszej nocy miałem sen, który był bardzo realistyczny... mam pewne podejrzenia, że to nie był zwyczajny sen i tylko ty możesz potwierdzić moje przypuszczenia.

— Tak?

— Tak. Tylko musisz być ze mną absolutnie szczery, Stworku — rozkazał Harry wciąż czując się nieco dziwacznie, gdy zmuszony był używać tego tonu. Jakby ktoś na siłę wrzucił go w buty dorosłego.

Cichym i spokojnym głosem, opowiedział skrzatowi to co zapamiętał ze swojej dziwacznej wizji. Z każdym jego zdaniem, Stworek wpatrywał się w niego coraz większymi oczami.

— Panicz Potter, zasypiając musiał mieć przy sobie coś stworzonego przez Panicza Blacka.

— Hm. Nawet dwie takie rzeczy. Fałszywy medalion Salazara i wiadomość, którą Black zostawił dla Lorda Voldemorta — oznajmił z lekkim zawahaniem. Nie był do końca pewien, jak skrzat zareaguje na wzmiankę o tym, że śmiał przywłaszczyć sobie coś co należało do jego wspaniałego pana. Jednak ten zamarł, jakby ktoś go spetryfikował — To jakiś rodzaj zaklęcia? Regulus jakby utrwalił to wspomnienie dla kogoś? Dla Syriusza?

— Nie, to nie było zaczarowane. Nie urok rzucony przez czarodzieja... to magia sama w sobie — tłumaczył Stworek, a Potter mógł przysiąc, że stworzenie w kilka sekund odmłodniało o całe dekady — Pierwotna. Taka jak nasza, skrzatów magia. Nie da się jej nauczyć ani zrozumieć, a tym bardziej przymusić do swojej woli. Jest jak żywa istota. Robi co chce i kiedy chce.

— Aha... Śniłem o Regulusie, bo...?

— Panicz Potter i Panicz Black mają dopasowane sygnatury magiczne.

— HARRY! — wrzasnął stojący na szczycie schodów Ron. Zbiegł tak szybko, że chyba tylko cudem z nich nie spadł — O czym on mówił?

— Uhm... — mruknął odrobinę zakłopotany. — Miałem jakby wizję... ale nie o Voldemorcie — uspokoił przyjaciela — Ponownie byłem w jaskini i... przynajmniej częściowo. Wydaję mi się, że moje ciało nie opuściło Grimmauld Place.

— Niech zgadnę — westchnął Weasley zrezygnowanym tonem — Za to twój pokręcony umysł wybrał się na wycieczkę?

— Skąd...?

— Może i nie jestem napuszonym bubkiem jak Malfoy, ale wciąż jestem czarodziejem czystej krwi.

— Wiem o tym.

— Książki, wzmianki i anegdoty o naszych przodkach, którzy mieli zgodne sygnatury magiczne są przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie.

— Czyli to jest coś niezwykłego?

— I raczej mało spotykanego... oraz bardzo pożądanego.

— Cudownie — sapnął Potter, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Tylko tego mu brakowało. Kolejnej rzeczy, która będzie wyróżniała go spośród innych czarodziei.

— O ile się nie mylę... to ostatnia angielska para zmarła ponad sześćdziesiąt lat temu.

— Para? — Harry wykrztusił to określenie z trudem.

— Tak... wiesz stary, mogłeś powiedzieć, że lubisz też chłopaków.

— Ale ja wcale nie... — wyjąkał Potter — A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało — dodał. Coś musiało być na rzeczy, skoro bez trudu potrafił przywołać każdy szczegół twarzy Regulusa. Przecież widział go jedynie kilka minut. Na dodatek w czymś co najprawdopodobniej było jakąś czasoprzestrzenną podróż astralną. Na bank nieświadomie złamał kilka ważnych praw... Skoro zwykły zmieniacz czasu był tak groźny, to wolał nie wiedzieć jaki wyrok dostałby za coś takiego.

Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że Black był martwy. I to od ponad osiemnastu lat.

Los, jednak lubił lecieć sobie z nim w kulki, prawda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam małą tremę przed publikacją tego ff
> 
> Może trzeba było zostać przy opowiadaniach Teen Wolf?
> 
> Tamten fandom znałam jednak trochę lepiej...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale mamy skip time. Przez co może fabuła może wydawać się nieco oderwana od reszty opowiadania
> 
> Jednak obiecuję, że w kolejnych częściach kilka zagadek zostanie wyjaśnionych i wszystko powinno ułożyć się w ładną całość ;)
> 
> Błędy sprawdzone bardzo pobieżnie. Jutro poprawię.
> 
> Pamiętajcie o tym, że mój Wen karmi się waszymi komentarzami ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liczba planowanych rozdziałów zwiększyła się z 5 do 13.  
> Ktoś się cieszy?

**pov. Regulus**

***

Regulus ze zgrozą uświadomił sobie, że za chwilę umrze. Nie było już co się łudzić, że uda mu się umknąć Inferiusom. Ich zimne, mokre palce zaciskały się na jego ramionach, szarpały za ubrania i włosy. Wszędzie gdzie się nie odwrócił otaczały go dziesiątki kolejnych stworów.

Kiedy podjął decyzję o zamianie medalionów zdawał sobie sprawę z ryzyka. W końcu nie był Gryfonem, który bez chwili wahania rzuciłby się w niekończący wir walki z uśmiechem na ustach. Nie traktował igrania z Czarny Panem, jak kolejnej przygody. Przemyślał wszystkie za i przeciw kilka razy. Rozplanował całą wyprawę i starał się przewidzieć każdy możliwy scenariusz. W większości z nich wyprawa do jaskini kończyła się jego śmiercią. Mimo to zdecydował się spróbować, bo i co miał do stracenia? Życie? Zmarnował je już dawno. Ufając rodzinnym tradycjom i przekonaniom. Ślepo podążając za starszymi kolegami i kuzynostwem wprost w szeregi Voldemorta.

Był taki szczęśliwy, gdy otrzymał mroczny znak. Spojrzał w oczy matki i wreszcie dostrzegł to czego tak desperacko pragnął jako dziecko. Rodzicielską dumę i uznanie. Nareszcie udało mu się sprawić, by całkowicie zapomniała o zawodzie jaki sprawił jej Syriusz. W tamtej chwili czuł się naprawdę niesamowicie. Niepokonany. Przekonany, że od teraz wszystko będzie układało się już tylko lepiej. Zacznie pracę w Ministerstwie, a za jakiś czas zacznie się szybko piąć w górę po kolejnych szczeblach kariery. Żył tymi marzeniami tak bardzo, że jakoś przegapił moment w którym wszystko zaczęło się sypać.

Przez pierwsze tygodnie, jego zadaniem było przeglądanie i katalogowanie kolejnych ksiąg przyniesionych przez innych śmierciożerców. Nigdy nie zapytał skąd właściwie je biorą. Może już wtedy podświadomość mówiła mu, że wplątał się w coś co zdecydowanie go przerastało.

Wreszcie podczas któregoś zimnego październikowego wieczoru dostał wezwanie, którego nigdy nie będzie w stanie zapomnieć. Posiadłość rodowa Lestrangenów od jakiegoś czasu pełniła funkcję głównego miejsca spotkań śmierciożerców. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się już około siedemdziesięciu osób. Wokół czuć było pewien rodzaj nerwowego oczekiwania. Wręcz ekscytacji. Regulusowi przez myśl przebiegło nawet skojarzenie z przedświątecznym Hogwartem.

Wrażenie umknęło z chwilą wprowadzenia na środek wytwornego salonu kilku osób. Dwóch podobnych do siebie mężczyzn, czarnowłosej podstarzałej kobiety i czwórki dzieciaków w wieku szkolnym. Mogli być co najwyżej na trzecim roku. Balck instynktownie cofnął się o krok, gdy dotarło do niego, że nowo przybyli mają na sobie znamiona kilku czarno magicznych klątw. W tym jednej, którą poprzedniego wieczoru przetłumaczył z rozlatującej się jedenastowiecznej księgi napisanej cyrylicą.

Ab intus uri.

Zaklęcie powodowało, że rzecz na które je rzucono spalała się od środka. Jakby topiła się i zapadała w sobie. Aż nie zostawało nic oprócz kupki popiołów. Haczyk był taki, że czerpało z mocy rzucającego. Dlatego Regulus sklasyfikował je jako nieprzydatne. Raczej nikt nie byłby skłonny niemal wyczerpać się magicznie, by spalić kilka desek. Nie przewidział niestety, że uroku można użyć na dowolnym obiekcie. W tym przypadku na kilkonastoletnim chłopcu, którego lewa ręka wyglądała, jak zasuszona śliwka.

Cała zawartość żołądka podeszła mu do gardła. Wciąż miał w pamięci z jaką fascynacją i zapałem tłumaczył coraz nowe uroki. Ilu z nich już użyto? Kilku, żadnego, a może wszystkich?! Zaczął coraz szybciej oddychać, znajdował się na granicy ataku paniki, którego nie doświadczył od ponad siedmiu lat.

Pamiętał rumuńskie zaklęcia lecznicze, które zabrał ze sobą na Grimmauld Place 12. Wolał przestudiować je dokładnie, by nie pomylić się przy ich klasyfikacji. Jednak patrząc na efekty klątwy, którą śmierciożercy znali tylko dzięki jego tłumaczeniu, zaczął wątpić czy to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. I tak użyją ich według własnego uznania.

Ile z uroków, które przełożył na łaciński lub angielski zdążyli już wypróbować? Desperacko starał się odciąć od napływających do głowy definicji. Przycinanie krzewów, odsączanie wody ze składników do eliksirów, usuwanie i nastawianie kości, ogrzewające napoje, zszywające, przyspieszające proces gnilny, krojące. I wiele innych, które przetłumaczył z rosyjskiego, rumuńskiego oraz francuskiego. Mogą być nieszkodliwe jeśli, ale równie dobrze można wykorzystać je do zadawania komuś ogromnego bólu. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na kulących się czarodziei i aż zachwiał się pod ciężarem poczucia winy.

Wyrżnąłby jak długi, gdyby nie czyjaś szybka reakcja. Dłoń stojącego obok niego mężczyzny zacisnęła się na jego barku z siłą imadła. Spojrzał w bok i pomimo maski, oraz obszernego kaptura dostrzegł kilka blond kosmyków. Lucjusz Malfoy rzucił mu krótkie, ostre spojrzenie.

— Jeśli chcesz żyć to ani drgnij, Black. Rób co będzie trzeba. Nie sprzeciwiaj się — usłyszał, choć mógł przysiąc, że Malfoy nie powiedział ani słowa. Dopiero po kilku sekundach dotarło do niego, że Lucjusz użył na nim Legilimensi.

Kilka kolejnych godzin wypaliło mu się pod powiekami na zawsze. Wrzaski, krzyki i błagania torturowanych osób nawiedzają go każdej nocy w koszmarach.

Z każdym kolejnym wezwaniem było tylko gorzej.

Zadania. Więźniowie. Napady. Nowi więźniowie. Jeszcze więcej przemocy.

Regulus nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się czy tylko on dostrzegał, że krew mugoli i czarodziei wyglądała dokładnie tak samo.

Niewykonanie rozkazu. Kara. Ból...

Zdarzało się, że i on oberwał, ale nigdy tak mocno jak Lucjusz i Severus. Zastanawiał się czego nie zdołali zrobić dla Czarnego Pana, że ten był tak wściekły. Jednak wiedział, że nie odważy się zapytać żadnego z nich. Każdy ślizgon znał niepisaną zasadę ich domu: lepiej nie wściubiać nosa w nieswoje sprawy. Właśnie dzięki tej cholernej mantrze Slytherinu był w takich tarapatach. Gdyby potrafił zaufać komuś na tyle, aby wyjawić mu swoje wątpliwości i rozterki co do działań Voldemorta...

Nie zdobył się na to wtedy i zapewne nie odważałby się na taki krok nawet, gdyby jakimś sposobem udało mu się przeżyć. To nie tak, że nie próbował walczyć z Inferiusami. Rzucał każde znane sobie zaklęcie. Kilka z nich leżało nieopodal rozerwanych na kawałki, ale to wydawało się niewystarczające. Był wyczerpany do tego stopnia, że zaczynało kręcić mu się w głowie, a z nosa ciekła krew.

— Incendio Trio! — wycharczał, z trudem utrzymując różdżkę w dłoni. Kilka zbliżających się stworów zajęło się ogniem, a od nich kolejne. Niestety Ineriusów było po prostu zbyt wiele. Nie miał szans. Poddał się. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by stworzenia wciągnęły go pod wodę. Skończy jako bezrozumna istota. Część składowa hordy, mającej jedno zadanie: chronić własność Czarnego Pana. Tylko czy bycie Inferiusem, różniło się w jakiś znaczący sposób od bycia śmierciożercą?

Poczuł ostre szarpnięcie do tyłu. Głupie stwory. Mogłyby przynajmniej zdecydować w którą stronę go niosą. Jeszcze chwila, a rozerwą go na dwie części. Nie potrafił opisać ogromu swojego zaskoczenia, gdy jakaś nieznana siła wyszarpnęła go z odmętów jeziora. Niestety, Inferiusy też nie chciały porzucić swojej najnowszej zdobyczy i dwa najbliżej znajdujące się stworzenia chwyciły go za przedramię. Ostry ból przeszył całe jego ciało.

— Aresto Momentum!

— Accio Regulus Black! — usłyszał, a sekundę później już leciał bezwładnie w kierunku nieznanego głosu — Szlag! Skąd do cholery oni wyłażą! Pieprzyć Voldemorta! Pieprzyć Dumbledora i jego niedorobione mądrości życiowe! Chłopcze, dobro twoje i magicznego świata w tym przypadku są tym samym! — cóż... to z pewnością nie było skutecznym zaklęciem — Incendio! Lacarnum Inflamare! Incendio Trio! — wrzeszczał chłopak z wściekłością. Regulus w międzyczasie przeklinał na czym świat stoi, że wypuścił z rąk różdżkę. Bardzo, by mu się teraz przydała, bo kamienna posadzka zbliżała się z zastraszającą prędkością. Uderzenie w nią będzie bolesne, szczególnie jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jego liczne obrażenia — Molliare! Molliare! Mobilicorpus!

Zaklęcie było rzucone z taką mocą, że Black pomimo niewielkiej odległości od posadzki, zatrzymał się i zawisł kilka centymetrów nad nią. Odetchnął z ulgą.

— Co za uparte skurwysyny — syknął chłopak ze złością. Black uznał, że odnosi się to do sporej grupki Inferiusów wychodzącej właśnie z wody. Oszacował, że mają jakieś dwie minuty zanim zostaną stratowani. Nieznajomy prześledził wzrokiem lewitującego Regulusa, któremu bardzo nie spodobało się to jak bardzo chłopak pozieleniał, gdy dotarł spojrzeniem do jego prawej nogi. — Będzie boleć jak diabli — ostrzegł i bez jakiegokolwiek zawahania transmutował kawałek własnego rękawa w szeroki bandaż — Ucisnę, żebyś się nie wykrwawił. Wezwij skrzata. — Regulus nie miał nawet ochoty dyskutować.

— Stworku! — wyrzęził

— Paniczu! — Stworek pojawił się niemal natychmiast — Panicz ranny! Panicz Regulus umrze! Stworek nie potrafi uleczyć takich ran! Niedobry Stworek! Zły, zły skrzat! —

— Uleczę to, ale będziesz potrzebował też eliksirów i kilku dni na dojście do siebie — wtrącił nieznajomy pomiędzy lamentami spanikowanego skrzata — Znasz miejsce w którym to będzie możliwe?

— Mój dom?

— Odpada — huh. Chłopak ewidentnie go znał. — Naprawdę chcesz wpaść na Walburgie? I to zaraz po tym, jak zdradziłeś jej prywatne wcielenie Merlina? — zapytał, a następnie zaklął tak szpetnie, że nawet stali bywalcy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu byliby pod wrażeniem — Masz dziesięć sekund na podjęcie decyzji, Regulus. Za chwilę do nas dotrą, a wtedy nie zatrzyma ich nic poza szatańską pożogą, a wolałbym jej póki co nie wywoływać.

— Potrafisz?

— Raz czy dwa mi się udało — odpowiedział tamten z wyraźnym roztargnieniem — Black. Wybierz miejsce do którego twój cholerny skrzat nas przeniesie!

— Stworku, dasz radę teleportować dwie osoby do mieszkania Syriusza?

— Tak, paniczu — Nieznajomy bez ociąganie chwycił skrzata za pomarszczoną dłoń — O! — pisnął Stworek wpatrując się w nowo poznanego z uwielbieniem niemal tak ogromnym, jakie okazywał samemu Regulusowi. Cóż... to było dziwne i bardzo niepokojące. Kim na Salazara był ten chłopak?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przysięgam, że trzeci i czwarty rozdział sprawdzę jutro :)

**pov. Regulus**

Black był przekonany, że teleportacja pobawi go przytomności, a tym samym zostanie mu oszczędzona konfrontacja z wkurzonym Syriuszem. Czy nie cierpiał już wystarczająco? Gdy Stworek chwycił go za rękę wszystko wokół zawirowało, aż w końcu poczuł znajome szarpnięcie, a wnętrzności skręciły mu się boleśnie. Kilka sekund później znajdowali się już w małej i nieco zagraconej sypialni.

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, a kotary wokół średniej wielkości łóżka były szczelnie zaciągnięte. Regulus miał pewne uzasadnione podejrzenia, czym jego starszy brat może zajmować się w piątkowy wieczór. To też nie zaskoczył go specjalnie, spanikowany, przypuszczalnie damski pisk. A tym bardziej kilka naprawdę soczystych przekleństw wypowiedzianych znajomym głosem. Zastanawiał się czy powinien jakoś dać bratu do zrozumienia, że nie wpadł do niego z zamiarem zamordowania go we śnie. Wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech i już miał się odezwać, gdy rozległ się głuchy łomot, a zaraz po nim seria bolesnych stęknięć. Najwyraźniej znerwicowana, zniecierpliwiona i wystraszona panienka wykopała starszego Blacka z łóżka, by sprawdził kto zdołał teleportować się do jego mieszkania.

Na podłodze jakiś metr od ich nieco oszołomionej trójki, wylądował Syriusz. Trzeba przyznać, że szkolenie aurrorskie nie poszło na marne, bo w ułamku sekundy zdołał zerwać się na nogi. A nawet wycelować w nich różdżką, pomimo ewidentnych dowodów spożycia zbyt dużej ilości ognistej, oraz ugh... znacznego pobudzenia emocjonalnego.

— Dre... — czknięcie

— Ani się waż, Łapo! — warknął towarzyszący mu chłopak, wyciągając przed siebie własną różdżkę — Wiem, że za sobą nie przepadacie, ale za jakieś dziesięć minut twój brat się wykrwawi. Obiecuję, że to ty będziesz tłumaczył Moody'emu, Dumbledorowi oraz waszej matce dlaczego jego zwłoki znajdują się w twojej sypialni!

— Co? — zapytał Syriusz z wyrazem całkowitego osłupienia na twarzy. Po czym przyjrzał się lewitującemu Regulusowi — Och... yyyy... LUMUS! — wrzasnął tak głośno, że stojący nieopodal Stworek podskoczył na dobre pół metra. W całym pomieszczeniu zrobiło się o wile jaśniej, co nie do końca było dobrym rozwiązaniem. Teraz już nic nie chroniło oczu Regulusa. Niech go ktoś oślepi, albo chociaż ogłuszy.

— Masz jakieś eliksiry? W tym trzeźwiący? — wychrypiał przez zaciśnięte gardło. Ból z każdą mijającą sekundą zdawał się nasilać.

— Panicz Regulus ma przecież apteczkę w swojej łazience na Grimmauld Place — przypomniał mu skrzat.

— To ją przynieś — rozkazał Syriusz

— Stworku, lepiej byłoby żebyś nie wpadł na panią Black, dobrze? — wtrącił nieznajomy o wiele łagodniejszym tonem

— Tak. Stworek zaraz wróci — zapewnił, a sekundę później zniknął z głośnym trzaskiem

— Hmm — mruknął starszy Black, chwiejąc się na nogach

— Trzeźwiący, ale już! — syknął nieznajomy — Jeśli sam nie jesteś w stanie go znaleźć to poproś przyjaciółkę, która co jakiś czas zera na nas zza zasłony.

— Masz cokolwiek przeciwbólowego? — wtrącił Regulus — Oraz uzupełniającego krew...

— Dajcie mi dwie minuty — poprosił Syriusz. Lekko niepewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Nieznajomy transmutował najbliżej stojące krzesło w prosty tapczan. Następnie bardzo powoli i ostrożnie umieścił na nim Regulusa, który starał się z całych sił nie wydać żadnego dźwięku. Jednak, gdy przez przypadek poruszył prawą nogą nie zdołał powstrzymać bolesnego jęku. Chłopak usiadł obok na niewielkiej, przywołanej z kąta pufie.

— Postaraj się nie ruszać, dobrze? Rzuciłbym Petreficusa, ale...

— Nie waż się — syknął Black napiętym jak struna głosem. Cała ta sytuacja była wystarczająco stresująca i ogólnie popieprzona. Gdyby do tego wszystkiego został pozbawiony możliwości poruszania się... atak paniki gwarantowany

— Spokojnie. Przysięgam, że tego nie zrobię, okay? — zapewnił chłopak, odkładając różdżkę na tapczan. Regulus zastanawiał się przez chwilę czy zdołałby po nią sięgnąć. Czuł się całkowicie bezbronny bez własnej. Myśli musiały znaleźć jakieś odzwierciedlenie w jego mimice, albo ten cholerny chłopak był najlepszym Legilimentą, jakiego dane było mu poznać. Sekundę później poczuł znajomy, a zarazem obcy strumień mocy przebiegający przez całe ciało, by ostatecznie dotrzeć do prawej dłoni — Bez obaw, Black. Pożyczam ci ją tylko na chwilę... nie sądzę, by chciała cię specjalnie słuchać. Przynajmniej póki co...

— Straciłem przynajmniej połowę krwi, więc kompletnie nie mam siły, ani ochoty zgadywać co chciałeś przez to powiedzieć — przyznał Regulus zmęczonym głosem — Uważam, że oddanie własnej różdżki w ręce śmierciożercy, nawet umierającego to kompletny idiotyzm, ale... mimo to dziękuję. Różdżka i przepływająca przez nią magia...

— Uspokaja?

— Tak — odparł, zaciskając palce wokół rączki — To ostrokrzew, prawda?

— Uhm — mruknął nieznajomy z ledwie widocznym zaskoczeniem — Jeśli twój brat będzie miał oba eliksiry o które prosiłeś, to mogę zabrać się za łatanie ran bez konieczności czekania na Stworka — dodał po kilku sekundach zawahania

— Wiem. Dasz radę? — zapytał Regulus — Teoretycznie szkolenie aurrorskie obejmuje podstawowe zaklęcia uzdrowicielskie, ale...

— Masz wybity bark, złamanie otwarte kości piszczelowej oraz prawdopodobnie pękniętą rzepkę. A na dodatek krwawisz jak zarzynany prosiak...

— Rozumiem, Syriusz sobie nie poradzi — stęknął — Jak właściwie się nazywasz? Skąd wiesz kim jestem i jakim cudem znalazłeś tamtą jaskinie? — wyrzucił z siebie tylko te najbardziej nurtujące pytania. Coraz bardziej kręciło mu się w głowie. Obawiał się, że za chwilę straci przytomność, a naprawdę musiał poznać odpowiedzi.

— Nazywam się Harry Peverell... chociaż to nie jest nazwisko żadnego z moich biologicznych rodziców. Mam do niego prawo, ale póki co nie czuję jakby było naprawdę moje — przyznał cicho — Dopiero dzisiaj poznałem cię osobiście.

— Peverell? Jak z tej legendy?

— Dokładnie

Nie miał szansy zapytać o nic więcej, bo do sypialni wrócił wyraźnie trzeźwiejszy Syriusz. Na szczęście dla zdrowia psychicznego ich wszystkich, miał na sobie teraz jakieś mugolskie spodnie oraz wyblakły podkoszulek. Ubranie najprawdopodobniej zostało wyciągnięte z kosza na pranie, lub podniesione z ogromnej sterty brudów walającej się po całym salonie. Było pogniecione i niezbyt czyste, ale przynajmniej zakrywało tyłek oraz klejnoty rodowe starszego Blacka.

— Wezwałeś wsparcie, co? — zapytał Peverell

— A co niby miałem zrobić, kiedy dwójka śmierciożerców oraz popierdolony skrzat zmaterializowała mi się na środku mieszkania?!

— Regulus, muszę usunąć opaskę uciskową oraz spodnie i jak najszybciej cię połatać — Harry zwrócił się do niego, kompletnie ignorując wybuch starszego Blacka — Eliksiry? — dodał ponaglająco

— Tylko krwiotwórczy i bezsennego snu — odparł Syriusz z niezbyt szczęśliwą miną — Co teraz?

— Podaj mu połowę pierwszego i jedną czwartą drugiego

— Nie lepiej zaczekać na Stworka? — mruknął Regulus z niepokojem wpatrując się w trzymane przez starszego brata fiolki. Zamiast odpowiedzi uzyskał tylko krótki uścisk dłoni na jego własnej, a następnie ledwie wyczuwalne mrowienie obcej magii wokół swojego ciała. Sekundę później prawie całe jego ubranie zniknęło — Zwariowałeś?!

— Przepraszam, ale muszę widzieć co robię — odparł Harry — Najpierw eliksir uzupełniający krew — dodał, patrząc wyczekująco w stronę Syriusza. Niestety, ten był zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w lewe przedramię młodszego brata — Black!

— Co? — zapytał nieprzytomnie, jakby ktoś dopiero co wybudził go ze snu — A tak, eliksiry... W porządku

Regulus odrobinę zamglonym wzrokiem obserwował, jak Syriusz trzęsącymi się rękami przelewa połowę fiolki do kieliszka. No tak, akurat tego rodzaju szkliwa na pewno tutaj nie brakowało. Najbardziej zdziwiło go to, z jaką ostrożnością i chyba też obawą, starszy brat podawał mu lekarstwo.

— Teraz nasenny — poinstruował Peverell — Nawet nie próbuj protestować, Regulus. Muszę nastawić kości i zasklepić kilka dużych naczyń krwionośnych. To nie będzie przyjemne. Skoro nie mamy nic co zablokowałoby ból, to krótka drzemka będzie równie dobrym rozwiązaniem

— Na pew... — chciał o coś zapytać, ale durny Syriusz wykorzystał to, aby napoić go eliksirem bezsennego snu — głupi Gryyyyfon! — sapnął. Jeszcze chwilę walczył z ociężałymi powiekami. Aż w końcu poddał się ze zrezygnowanym westchnięciem. Powoli zasypiał, ale mała dawka sprawiła, że zdołał jeszcze na parę sekund otworzyć oczy. Tylko po to, by samym spojrzeniem dać znać Peverell'owi, jak bardzo mu podpadł.

— Wiem, wiem — westchnął Harry zmęczonym głosem, z irytacją zerkając na starszego Blacka, który znowu wyglądał jakby nie do końca kontaktował z rzeczywistością. Za to jego koleżanka chętnie nadstawiała uszu, a raz na jakiś czas wychylała się zza kotary, by móc na bieżąco obserwować to co się działo — Będziesz musiał mi zaufać, przynajmniej na tyle na ile jesteś w stanie... nie po to wpakowałem się w to bagno, zwane inaczej twoim życiem, żeby teraz dać ci się tak łatwo z niego wydostać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga!
> 
> Dokarm WENA :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próbuję też swoich sił w fandomie MCU.  
> Póki co wrzuciłam jedynie jeden rozdział fanfika z niezbyt popularnym shipem (jeśli chodzi o moje teksty to już coś typowego) Loki/Steve. Trochę AU - akcja dzieje się po pierwszej części Thora, Iron Mana i Kapitana Ameryki. Wątek romantyczny na razie nie będzie na pierwszym planie. Póki co opowiadanie skupi się na dosyć skomplikowanej przyjaźni pomiędzy Rogersem a Tonym, Tonym a Lokim, Lokim i Steve'em. 
> 
> W późniejszych rozdziałach pojawi się motyw HANAHAKI, bo jestem oczarowana tekstami z chorobą kwitnących płuc.  
> Jak będziecie mieć chwilkę pomiędzy przedświątecznymi porządkami, to zerknijcie, albo poczekajcie do niedzieli na drugi rozdział... W każdym razie miło będzie, jeśli zostawicie jakąś opinię. Nawet jeśli będą to trzy słowa: "totalnie do dupy", " w sumie okay" 'od biedy ujdzie"

_pov. Harry_

*******

— Teraz się zacznie — westchnął Potter pod nosem.

Regulus odpłynął, a on został sam z patrzącym mu na ręce Syriuszem. Nie sądził, że to aż tak w niego uderzy. Nieufność i niechęć chrzestnego. Starał się pamiętać, że dla dwudziestoletniego Blacka był zupełnie obcym człowiekiem i nie miał prawa oczekiwać ciepłego powitania. Szczególnie, że pojawił się na środku jego mieszkanka wraz z Regulusem i Stworkiem, czyli dwoma osobami, które niewątpliwie kojarzyły się Łapie z domem rodzinnym i koszmarnym dzieciństwem, a co za tym idzie i z Walburgią Black. Harry wcale nie zapomniał o krzywdach, jakie ta baba wyrządziła Syriuszowi. Jedyne co się zmieniło to świadomość tego, że młodszy z Blacków również swoje wycierpiał. Po prostu potrafił lepiej ukryć, to jak bardzo zniszczony i zgorzkniały stał się przez te wszystkie lata nieustannej kontroli i musztry. Harry zastanawiał się czy kradzież horkruksa nie była jedynie sposobem na uwolnienie się z pułapki, jaką z czasem stało się dla Regulusa życie w szeregach śmierciożerców.

Starł się nic nie zakładać. Tak na dobrą sprawę, to co on wiedział o Regulusie Blacku? Niewiele, kilka przypadkowych faktów zasłyszanych od starego skrzata domowego. A to, że jakimś dziwnym trafem miał z Regulusem kompatybilną sygnaturę magiczną, wcale nie oznaczało, że ten przestał być zwolennikiem idei czystej krwi. Okey, może nie zgadzał się z metodami, jakie stosował Riddle. W końcu z jakiegoś powodu zdecydował się zapobiec wiecznemu panowaniu Voldemorta. Niestety to nie było jednoznaczne z tym, że zmienił strony.

— Przytrzymasz go? — zapytał, bo analizowanie tego wszystkiego w tym momencie było bezsensowne i idiotyczne. Miał ochotę przekląć sam siebie za marnowanie czasu na rozmyślania, kiedy trzeba było działać. — Połóż jedną rękę, na zdrowym barku, a drugą na biodrze — Potter pokierował drugą ręką Syriusza dopóki nie znalazła się w odpowiednim miejscu. To było ważne, bo gdy zacznie leczyć złamanie, Regulus z pewnością poczuje ogromy ból. Dawka eliksiru raczej nie wystarczy, aby pozostał całkowicie nieruchomy. A rzucając się, mógłby sobie jedynie bardziej zaszkodzić — Dobrze. Rzuciłbym Petrificus, ale z tego co pamiętam może źle współgrać z zaklęciem, jakiego planuję użyć do nastawienia kości piszczelowej...

— To konieczne? — Syriusz przyglądał się ramionom Regulusa, jakby te były co najmniej jadowymi pająkami, albo paszczą rekina

— Tak — dalsze pytania uciął jednym, ostrym spojrzeniem. — Glisseo — powiedział spokojnie, ostrożnie dopasowując siłę zaklęcia. Kość z nieprzyjemnym trzaskiem wróciła na swoje miejsce, ale musiała uszkodzić kolejne naczynia, bo z rany zaczęło wypływać jeszcze więcej krwi. — Po prostu cudownie — mruknął z przekąsem

— Tego zaklęcia używa się na przedmiotach! Co ty wyprawiasz?! — wrzasnął starszy Black. Chyba zamierzał siłą zmusić go do odsunięcia się od Regulusa.

— Och, tak? A czy mamy teraz czas na szukanie innego, skoro to użyte z odpowiednią precyzją działa niemal tak samo? — wycedził przez zęby. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że młody Syriusz będzie przypominał mu w czymkolwiek Hermionę... — Tergeo! — Harry zdecydował, że lepiej będzie, jeśli jednak usunie z okolic rozcięcia krwi. Wolałby choć w przybliżeniu ocenić, jak bardzo rozległe mogą być uszkodzenia, ale miotający się obok niego Syriusz, wszystko utrudniał — Czy możesz przestać ujadać? Black, staram się poskładać twojego brata, najlepiej jak potrafię. Nie jestem wykwalifikowanym medykiem! — warknął nie odrywając nawet na sekundę oczu od mocno krwawiącej nogi Regulusa. Jeśli Łapa tak bardzo łaknął jego uwagi, to musiał niestety poczekać — Jednak leczyłem siebie w ten sposób i jak widzisz jeszcze jakoś żyję — dodał już z nieco większym opanowaniem.

— Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę wiesz co robisz, chłopaku — prychnął Syriusz, a w jego głosie uraza mieszała się z odrobiną cierpkiego humoru — Postaraj się nie pozbawić go kończyny, bo smoczyca, zwana inaczej matką oderwie ci głowę i powiesi na jednej ze ścian rodowej posiadłości.

Potter zrobił młynek oczami. To wystarczająco adekwatny komentarz do tej jakże ciekawej groźby. Następnie rozchylił brzegi rany, chociaż aż go skręcało od uczucia ciepłej, lepkiej krwi na dłoniach. Musiał jednak najpierw zamknąć porozrywane naczynia krwionośne — Episkey — oczywiście zaklęcie nie trafiło tam gdzie dokładnie chciał, ale wystarczająco blisko, by zaleczyć część uszkodzeń.

— Black? Dasz radę przytrzymać skórę wokół rozcięcia i nie zemdleć? — zapytał, pokazując o co dokładnie mu chodzi. — Patrz: w ten sposób, aby dać mi łatwiejszy dostęp — pokazał, przyglądając się Syriuszowi z rosnącym zaniepokojeniem. Brakowało mu tylko drugiego pacjenta do łatania... a szczerze Syriusz prezentował się raczej zbyt zielono, jak na przyzwyczajonego do widoku krwi, dzielnego aurora.

— Uhm — odpowiedział Black raczej bez przekonania — Gdzie ty się tego nauczyłeś? Wyglądasz na kogoś młodszego nawet od Rega, a...

— Możemy wrócić do tego później, proszę?

— Niech będzie

— Episkey, Episkey, Episkey — wypowiadał zaklęcie raz po raz, zmieniając jedynie ułożenie różdżki — Episkey, Episkey — Ostatnie dwa oszczędne ruchy różdżką i pora przejść do trudniejszych uroków — Chyba większość wewnętrznych uszkodzeń naprawiona. Teraz jeszcze zamknę największe rozcięcie, rzucimy słabe zaklęcie paraliżujące, żeby nie mógł ruszyć nogami. Zajmiemy się barkiem i dopiero wtedy podamy szkiele-wzro.

— Stworek jeszcze nie wrócił... pewnie natknął się na tą starą ropuchę.

— Ten eliksir jest niezbędny — wymamrotał Harry nerwowym tonem. Zamknął na chwilę zmęczone oczy. Zdecydowanie za dużo działo się w ciągu kilku ostatnich godzin. To było ponad jego możliwości.

— Vulnera Sanentur — wypowiedział zaklęcie, którego nauczył się dzięki podręcznikowi Księcia Półkrwi. Z fascynacją przyglądał się, jak dosyć paskudne rozcięcie goi się z zadziwiającą szybkością

— C-co to...? — wykrztusił zdumiony Black — Czy to czarnomagiczne zaklęcie?

— Nie wydaję mi się aby takie było... nie jest też raczej zaliczane do jasnych uroków — odpowiedział z odrobiną niepokoju. Brakowało mu teraz jedynie kolejnego wybuchu wściekłości Łapy — To raczej jedno z tych granicznych zaklęć. Zależy od intencji rzucającego. — dodał, by jakoś zapobiec ewentualnym wrzaskom.

— Okay... — mruknął Black, chociaż wcale nie wyglądał na przekonanego

— Wezwałeś wsparcie wcześniej, prawda?

— Taaak, przecież już mówiłem — oburzył się Syriusz

— To dlaczego jeszcze nikt tutaj nie dotarł? — zapytał z błyskiem w oku — Nikogo nie powiadomiłeś, bo zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli sprawa trafi do Moody'ego, to twój brat nie ma szans na unikniecie przesłuchania i prawdopodobnie więzienia

— To, że nie wezwałem aurorrów, wcale nie oznacza, że nie poprosiłem o pomoc kogoś innego.

Harry westchnął ciężko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Syriusz z pewnością miał na myśli resztę Huncwotów lub Zakon Feniksa, a co za tym idzie Dumbledora. Niewykluczone, że jednych i drugich. Absolutnie nie był gotowy na żadne z tych spotkań.

— Skoro już się tu pofatygują, to niech przynajmniej przyniosą ze sobą odpowiednie eliksiry — oznajmił pozornie obojętnym tonem. Wyleczenie Regulusa było priorytetem, a to w jaki sposób wybrnie z dalszych kłopotów... cóż. Jeden problem na raz. Nie był tak dobrym strategiem, jak Ron. Jakoś kiepsko szło mu przewidywanie kolejnych ruchów przeciwnika. Potrząsnął głową, aby odegnać napływające ze wszystkich zakamarków wątpliwości i pytania. Nie miał na nie czasu. Zresztą i tak już nic nie był w stanie zmienić... zawsze pozostaje jeszcze improwizacja i działanie pod wpływem impulsu. W końcu, od lat to właśnie w takich podbramkowych sytuacjach, przychodziły mu do głowy najtrafniejsze rozwiązania.

— Nie jestem gumochonem — wymamrotał Black przez zaciśnięte zęby — Eliksiry były jedną z pierwszych rzeczy. jaką kazałem im dostarczyć.

— Dobrze — odpowiedział — Bark nastawimy mugolskim sposobem — dodał po chwili wahania. Nie był pewien czy potrafiłby trafnie określić ilość mocy jaką potrzeba włożyć w zaklęcie, by staw wskoczył na swoje miejsce. W innych okolicznościach i na sobie mógłby poeksperymentować. Gdzieś w pobliżu zapewne byłaby Hermiona, gotowa uratować go od konsekwencji jakiejkolwiek pomyłki. Raz, gdy dopiero uczył się zaklęć leczniczych, pomylił odrobinę sekwencję ruchów, jaką należało wykonać i skończył z ogromnym garbem na plecach. Hermiona tygodniami nazywała go Quasimodo.

— Łapo! — rozległo się gdzieś z okolic kominka

— James, tutaj! — odkrzyknął Black — Przepraszam — mruknął, gdy Harry zgromił go za wrzeszczenie tuż nad uchem — Tylko nie panikuj, dobrze? — dodał i tym razem Harry nie był pewien do kogo było to skierowane.

— O chol-llera! — wykrzyknął nowo przybyły, potykając się w progu o buty, wciąż znajdującej się za kotarami panny — Miałeś rację, stary. On wygląda jak ja... tylko okularów mu brakuje!

— Kurwa — mruknął pod nosem. Jak do diabła mógł zapomnieć o swoim fizycznym podobieństwie do Jamesa Pottera?! — Eliksiry! — warknął najostrzejszym tonem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć w danej sytuacji. Chciał jakoś odciągnąć ich uwagę od swojej osoby, a skupić ją na wciąż mocno rannym Blacku.

— Mam kilka — Potter przykucnął obok niego i wyjął z niewielkiej torby pudełeczko z fiolkami

— Dzięki — Harry wziął go od niego, starając się w ogóle nie podnosić głowy. To jedna z najtrudniejszych i najbardziej nieprawdopodobnych rzeczy, jakie przytrafiły mu się w życiu. W wieku siedemnastu lat znajduje się w tym samym pomieszczeniu co jego dwudziestoletni ojciec... Gdyby miał na to czas z pewnością zacząłby wrzeszczeć i panikować. Niestety musiał to odłożyć na bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość. — Black, podaj mu resztę eliksiru uzupełniającego krew. Odczekaj dwie minuty i

— Nasenny? A nie lepiej przeciwbólowy, skoro Rog... znaczy Potter przyniósł jakieś?

— Są za słabe, a poza tym szkiele-wzro i tak lepiej działa podczas snu — odparł ze wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w przyniesionych przez Jamesa fiolkach. Dopiero, gdy w pomieszczeniu zapanowała głucha cisza, zorientował się, że coś było nie tak. Niechętnie i z lekkim wahaniem podniósł głowę i niemal natychmiast napotkał wpatrzone w niego dwie pary oczu. Obaj wyglądali na mocno skonfundowanych — Co znowu? — zapytał z ciężkim westchnieniem.

— Wcześniej wrzeszczałeś coś o tym, że nie jesteś uzdrowicielem... ale chyba ci nie wierzę. — wymamrotał Łapa

— Po prostu, kilkanaście razy w ciągu roku szkolnego lądowałem w skrzydle szpitalnym — odparł jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Właśnie od tych wizyt zaczęło się jego zainteresowanie, graniczące wręcz z obsesją, na punkcie zaklęć leczniczych — Dobra, teraz któryś z was go przytrzyma w pozycji siedzącej, a ja nastawię bark, okay?

— Lepiej żebym to był ja — prychnął James — Syriusz może i ma wiele zalet, ale znajomość zasad pierwszej pomocy nie jest jedną z nich.

— Hej!

— Nie wiem jakim cudem nie zwymiotował ci pod nogi, ani nie zemdlał...

— Cóż... od czasu do czasu przybierał interesujące odcienie zieleni — odpowiedział z tą odrobiną humoru na jaką mógł sobie pozwolić

— Z całą pewnością jesteście ze sobą spokrewnieni — warknął oburzony Black — Tylko Potterowie potrafią z taką niewinną miną kopać leżącego po jajkach...


End file.
